Retrato Falso: Ifurita ou danyavenger
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: Me apaixonei pelo loirinho quietinho da monitoria... Mas foi esse demônio vestido de anjo quem me roubou todo o bom senso. Uma linda imagem falsa. Propaganda enganosa... Eu amo um engodo.
1. Capítulo 01

**Retratações**: Fic sem fins lucrativos. Não me pertencem MESMO nem tenho interesse em comprar seus direitos pelo E-bay o.o São animes... Que eu faria com animes? ¬¬ Se fossem de carne e osso aí a história seria outra uu/

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic****: **Retrato Falso

.

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Lemon, Yaoi, Romance

**Casais:** 3x4x3, 2x5x2 e menção a 6x1

**Censura: **M; +18

**Observação/Avisos: **Não sei. Alguém pode realmente achar estranha a forma que escrevo, mas não gosto de padrões. Sou escritora de Universo Alternativo, gosto muito de situações rotineiras. Não costumo criar vilões ou mocinhos porque me baseio na vida e no cotidiano para escrever e, sinceramente, não acredito em vilões de capa e risada maligna.

Acredito piamente que a maior beleza está nas coisas pequenas. O cotidiano me encanta. Sentimentos naturais como amor e amizade, valorização do que se tem de mais belo.

Ao ler essa fic não espere um "Romance arrebatador", muito menos "melosidade". Não é um folhetim e a coisa que mais odeio em fanfics é essa similaridade que muitas vezes encontramos com folhetins melosos tipo "Júlia e o Amor do sultão". Sou brasileira, não mexicana para adorar fics estilo "Maria do bairro" em que o mocinho sofre até o final, antes de ter seu "feliz para sempre."

Talvez esse "Feliz para sempre" nem mesmo exista. Não acredito nisso. Sou objetiva, acredito no "Felizes agora, felizes amanhã, felizes enquanto durar". Ou como diria Vinicius de Moraes:

"...Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama.

Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."

_Soneto de fidelidade (Trecho)_

Enfim... Acho que devo agradecer aos deuses por que as notas não serão contadas no total de paginas/palavras. Afinal, sou meio prolixa, huh? Só espero conseguir terminar antes de 40 paginas [/rola

Outra coisa. Sou adepta de palavras simples. Qualquer palavra mais complicada que venha a TALVEZ estar presente na história, terá uma nota no final sobre ela. Como disse: Acredito que a beleza está nas coisas simples.

PS: Não se esqueçam, é AU, Alternative Universe. A fic não se passa nem no tempo nem da realidade dos pilotos Gundam. Sou escritora de AU, odeio escrever Canon. [bjusmlig]

Espero que gostem.

Boa Leitura...

* * *

.

**Capítulo 01 – Give It To Me**

.

* * *

Nota do capítulo: Bem… não tem muito que falar. Só queria comentar de algo que li em uma fic de CDZ hoje e meio que fiquei chateada. Enfim... nessa fic dizia que muitas pessoas escrevem AU porque querem reviews e originais não tem reviews...

Quem quiser pensar isso, pra mim realmente não há diferença. Escrevo porque gosto, gosto de escrever AU porque não "violento" a idéia original do autor. No caso de cavaleiros mesmo, que foi a fic da qual eu li isso... Deixa titio Kururu com as brisadas loucas dele, gritando que nenhum golpe pode atingir um cavaleiro duas vezes e se esquecendo disso mais pra frente... Ou matando todo mundo. Me sinto livre fazendo AU. Me sinto respeitando a obra do autor então é isso...

Fic AU e com lemon a lot. Não vou ficar falando isso em todo capitulo porque cansa, mas posso desenhar...

LEMON = Dois... 2... homens... caras... se... pegandoooo *fazendo gestos engraçados* não gosta to nem ai. Tá avisado. Fim uu/

Boa leitura *—-*/

* * *

A haste piscava intermitente diante de seus olhos azuis. Aquilo definitivamente não era algo que lhe agradava fazer. Era chato... Definitivamente entediante ficar diante daquele computador hora após hora.

Adorava comunicação. Publicidade. A idéia de mexer com as pessoas. Mostrar uma nova visão do mundo e das coisas. Mexer com desejos e sensações. Aquilo realmente lhe encantava. O curso, como adorara cada minuto que estivera naquele campus e cada minuto que ainda ficaria. Afinal, ainda havia mais dois semestres e meio pela frente.

O que realmente odiava era estar na frente daquele computador, enfrentando a imensidão branca do editor de texto sem ter a mínima idéia de como começar sua monografia. Tinha tantas idéias, mas havia tão pouca coesão entre elas. Como ligar tudo? Como expor seus pontos ali?

Inferno! Precisava pensar. Precisava de um café, talvez bem gelado, para refrescar a mente e por fim conseguir avaliar e organizar cada um dos conceitos que desejava expor.

O rapaz apoiou o queixo sobre a palma da mão. O cotovelo sobre a mesa. Tédio imenso... Sem ânimo, soprou a franja loira para o alto. Observando os fios claros caírem novamente sobre seu rosto. Ficar ali, diante do notebook, olhando para a parede branca da biblioteca no terceiro andar não adiantaria nada. Precisava se mover.

Sem pensar novamente ele se ergueu, desligando e fechando o computador. Guardando-o dentro da mochila antes de arrumar os livros sobre a bancada. A bibliotecária logo viria recolhê-los, mas melhor que estivessem fechados e empilhados. Logo sorriu satisfeito. Colocando a mochila nos ombros e sacando o celular do bolso. Caminhando para fora do prédio com um sorriso nos lábios. Adoraria um belo copo gigante de frapuccino, talvez o Blackcherry Moka. Um dos seus preferidos. Sorte haver uma Starbucks ali perto da faculdade.

Logo o rapaz descia as escadas da Columbia University correndo. As mãos seguras no corrimão, um sorriso no rosto enquanto arrumava os cabelos atrás da orelha, saltando de dois em dois degraus.

Os corredores estavam praticamente vazios. Diferentes da manhã, quando sempre estavam lotados de alunos e professores. Quando as mesas, bem como todo o gramado da universidade, ficavam apinhadas de pessoas.

Seus olhos azuis por um momento se perderam no céu claro daquela tarde quente de primavera. Um sorriso ainda mais satisfeito tomou conta de seus lábios enquanto conectava o fone ao celular. Logo colocando sua "set-list" favorita para tocar. Guardando o celular no bolso da jaqueta jeans clara enquanto caminhava para fora da grande e imponente Universidade Columbia.

Podia gastar horas e mais horas por ali. Adorava o ar de paz que imperava dentro dos muros da universidade, enquanto fora dela caos e agitação. Talvez fosse aquele o motivo de gostar tanto de dois lugares. A universidade e o Central Park. Havia paz e uma sensação boa, como se na paz do silêncio e da natureza pudesse encontrar parte do que faltava em si. Quase como entrar em contato com um deus antigo ou algo assim.

O curto caminho até a cafeteria foi perdido em pequenas divagações. Pensamentos aleatórios sobre sua família e a sensação que muitas palavras lhe davam. Não que algum de seus pensamentos tivesse qualquer ligação com o outro, mas gostava de pensar aleatoriamente. Tirava parte do grande peso de pensar em coisas normais a maior parte do tempo.

A voz do cantor daquela banda ecoava em seus ouvidos enquanto cruzava pelas portas de vidro da cafeteria, fazendo o loirinho cantarolar. _"Come and wait a minute… You think that I've been in it for a little while. Oh well come on baby please, I have been on my knees for a long time. So come on give it to me. Just to give it to me."_

Gostava da emoção que ele passava na voz. A sensação de dependência, de carência por algo ou alguém. Acabou rindo por notar que analisava uma musica que deveria ser sentida. Talvez fosse a ausência que sentia em seu peito. Não sabia bem como pensar nas mudanças da sua vida desde a adolescência.

Sem nem mesmo notar, sentou-se em um dos sofás próximos à janela, deixando o corpo se dobrar sobre a mesa. A testa se encostando ao tampo de madeira. Um suspiro abandonando seus lábios. Como explicar o que sentia? Monotonia talvez, talvez solidão. Fazia quanto tempo desde seu ultimo namoro? Três? Quatro anos talvez? Não que não houvesse pretendentes.

Na verdade havia muitos. Ou muitas... Era um rapaz que muitos consideravam atraente e levemente popular entre as meninas, mas aquilo não lhe chamava a atenção. Como explicar para uma comunidade heterossexual que aquilo não era para si? O preconceito era realmente uma faca cruel apontada sobre a cabeça daqueles que ousassem ser diferentes.

Sexo casual, sempre que podia, mas como se contentar com isso?

— Inferno... — Murmurou batendo a cabeça suavemente na mesa. Ouvindo um riso baixo, vindo de algum lugar próximo.

Ótimo. Agora essa... O rapaz ergueu a cabeça apenas um pouco. O suficiente para que pudesse descobrir quem ria. Se ria de si e lançar-lhe um olhar mortal. Mas no final, apenas olhou para o rapaz que lhe encarava com um olhar realmente confuso.

Não sabia exatamente o que pensar agora. Já o havia visto nas monitorias. Havia pegado uma ou duas no último semestre. Mesmo que não precisasse do dinheiro que elas davam, com certeza as horas de estagio eram muito bem vindas ao seu currículo escolar perfeito.

Moreno, olhos verdes. Pouca coisa mais alto que ele mesmo. Vestia uma calça jeans batida e uma camiseta estampada simples.

— Desesperado? — O moreno perguntou se aproximando e puxando uma cadeira sem nem mesmo perguntar se estava livre.

— Eu poderia estar esperando alguém sabia? — Falou seco. Vendo-o rir baixinho e menear a cabeça.

— Se estiver esperando alguém, sinto que levou um bolo. Ou não estaria batendo a cabeça na mesa assim... — Disse olhando-o atentamente. — Trowa Barton. Mas pode me chamar de Trowa... — Disse casual, levando o canudo de seu frapuccino aos lábios. Fazendo o loirinho lembrar que ainda não tinha pedido nada.

— Trowa? — Perguntou baixo. Fechando os olhos antes de continuar. — Quatre... — Mas afinal, por que tinha dito seu nome mesmo? Não sabia, mas aquilo realmente importava?

— Último período? — Trowa perguntou sorrindo, mesmo que pouco. Recebendo um olhar longo do loirinho.

Droga... Por que ele havia escolhido, de todas as pessoas entediadas daquela Starbucks, justo ele para puxar conversa?

Quatre se sentou direito, olhando diretamente para ele com um sorriso amarelo. Meneando um não quase pesaroso. Rindo baixo ao responder.

— Faltam dois semestres e meio. — Suspirou. — Acho que vou enlouquecer até o fim... — Que fosse. Já havia aceitado conversar com ele mesmo. Não podia ser tão ruim... — Faço publicidade, e você?

— Direito. — Trowa respondeu, virando a cabeça de lado. — terceiro ano.

OK! Onde aquela bendita conversa iria dar? Por Alá...

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Aquilo era uma loucura. Admitia, mas nem bem a porta abrira e seu corpo já havia sido jogado contra a parede. A porta fechada com o pé enquanto os lábios daquele moreno atacavam seu pescoço. Os dedos ágeis de do loirinho indo à barra da camiseta de Trowa, puxando-a com força. As unhas arranhando as costas de Trowa enquanto subiam o tecido. Logo a tirando do corpo dele. Sentindo os lábios do moreno se afastar de sua pele apenas para que a camiseta passasse, caindo aos pés deles antes que as bocas se encontrassem afoitas. Os dedos de Quatre mergulhando nos cabelos daquele moreno. A perna subindo até a cintura dele.

Loucura! Esta era a palavra que gritava na mente do rapaz. Haviam se conhecido aquela tarde e aquele desejo... Céus! Os olhares dele na Starbucks. A conversa cheia de duplos sentidos e piadas... O primeiro toque dele, por baixo da mesa. Tudo aquilo lhe levava até aquele momento. Mordendo o pescoço de Trowa. Ouvindo os gemidos dele. Roucos e baixos. O corpo pressionando-o contra a parede...

Logo a camisa que usava era aberta. Os botões praticamente arrancados de suas casas. Os dedos gelados dele tocando em sua pele. Fazendo o peito do rapaz subir e descer acelerado. Completamente descompassado enquanto sentia-o segurar com força sua cintura fina. A outra mão tocando a face com certa doçura, antes de se embrenhar por sua nuca. Puxando-o para um novo beijo, tão desesperado, afoito e desejoso quanto o anterior.

— Vamos... Vamos... Sair... — A voz doce e baixa de Quatre ecoou ofegante. Entrecortada pelos lábios dele. As mãos descendo até o cós do jeans que ele vestia. Os dois corpos se afastando da parede, Trowa sendo guiado para o quarto por um caminho cego. Por um Quatre caminhando de costas enquanto lhe puxava, desabotoando e livrando pouco a pouco o corpo dele daquele jeans grosso.

Aos poucos guiando a ele pelo corredor. Mãos, pele, beijos, língua... Fome... Era como se

sentia em relação a ele. Os corpos esbarrando pelas paredes. As mãos se conhecendo. Explorando antes de finalmente alcançarem o quarto. Um riso travesso abandonando os lábios do loiro enquanto se afastava apenas um pouco do outro, notando o ar de espanto do moreno antes de com as mãos no peito de Trowa, o empurrasse para trás. Fazendo-o cair deitado sobre a cama. Vendo-o se arrumar deitado sobre ela enquanto olhava para si mesmo com um ar quase infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo sacana. Os dedos finos cuidando de retirar o botão de sua calça da casa.

— Gosta? — Perguntou sem qualquer traço de pudor. Deixando os dedos escorregarem para dentro da peça. Jogando a cabeça para trás. Entreabrindo os lábios apenas o bastante para gemer baixinho enquanto, ali mesmo, sem se aproximar mais, sem revelar qualquer pedaço do próprio corpo. Sentindo os olhos famintos dele sobre si. Quatre tocava suavemente seu membro.

— Ahhh maldade... — O moreno gemeu baixinho. Tentando se acomodar ainda melhor na cama. O sorriso se alargando ao vê-lo correr a mão livre pelo peito. Alcançando o zíper e abrindo-o. A peça caindo pelo corpo magro. Dando a ele plena visão daquele pecado sem tamanho. Os dedos dentro da roupa íntima, movendo-se aos poucos. Enlouquecendo-o.

Logo o rapaz ria baixinho. Movendo o corpo sinuosamente, enquanto parava de se tocar, levando ambas as mãos àquela peça única. Vermelha. Os olhos verdes do rapaz acompanhando cada um dos movimentos lentos. Suaves. Hipnóticos. Mantendo-o preso àquele corpo perfeito quase como um escravo, preso a seu senhor.

— Parece ter gostado da maldade... — O loirinho disse rindo. Caminhando lentamente até a beira da cama. Vendo-o se sentar, desejando tocar em sua pele, mas com um empurrão, Quatre o rendeu, derrubando-o sobre a cama. Notando o olhar de expectativa dele crescendo ainda mais enquanto se arrumava na cama.

Com movimentos felinos e lentos, o rapaz subiu na cama, engatinhando, lentamente até estar sobre o corpo praticamente nu de Trowa. As pernas ladeando seus quadris. As mãos espalmadas ao lado de sua cabeça antes de beijar seus lábios com calma. Uma calma diferente de tudo que haviam provado até aquele momento. Uma calma meticulosa e dominante que fazia o moreno querer apenas fechar os olhos e sentir. Sem ver. Sem comandar.

Aquilo era divino, tão divino que nem mesmo notou o momento em que os dedos finos

dele invadiram sua boxer. Arrancando um gemido baixo e rouco do moreno.

— Qua-Quatre... — Gemeu baixinho. Fazendo-o rir daquilo.

Os lábios doces de Quatre tocando seu pescoço. Subindo lentamente até morder levemente sua orelha. Rindo abusado antes de sussurrar.

— Fica quietinho... — Sua voz era suave. Risonha, enquanto arranhava a pele dele, descendo a boca pelo corpo, os dentes roçando na pele arrepiada. — Deixa comigo... — mordeu a cintura, os gemidos do outro abafando um leve ruído da gaveta ao lado da cama.

— Deixo... Hummm... — A voz falhou num gemido, enlouquecido pela boca que torturava seu corpo e a mão que se mantinha presa ao seu membro.

O moreno se contorceu sob os lábios molhados, que beijavam em torno do umbigo, as mãos agarrando os cabelos loiros quando Quatre mordiscou a carne macia, colocando a língua ali dentro e a movendo insinuante.

— Aaaahhhhh... — Um quase grito escapou, fazendo o loiro sorrir e descer a língua sinuosa até a orla da peça íntima, retirando a mão dali e correndo os dedos pelo elástico, puxando a boxer e deixando escapar o membro teso, retirando-a dele e a jogando ao lado da cama.

Quatre abriu mais as pernas dele o expondo diante de si, seu rosto quase se encostando a ele, sua respiração o tocando enquanto deslizava a ponta da língua ao longo dele, sentindo-o arquear as costas e o quadril se empurrar contra sua boca. Abriu-as um pouco mais e envolveu a glande, chupando com força.

— Aaahhhhhmmmm! — Ouviu o gemido alto, e segurou o membro entre seus dedos, o barulhinho de algo se rasgando, antes da boca se encostar à pele sensível e deslizar ao longo dele todo, provocando uma sensação diferente no moreno que levantou a cabeça, o olhando curioso. — ...

— É só um cuidado... — Sorriu a ele, o olhar malicioso, a mão o manipulando devagar, os dedos o apertando mais intensamente, por cima da camisinha. — Um pequeno item que não pode faltar... Nunca...

O moreno riu baixinho, o agarrando pelos cabelos e o puxando, fazendo com que ele caísse sobre si, se apoiando nas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça, seus corpos se esfregando, suas mãos deslizando pelas costas do menor, enquanto o loiro o beijava. Envolveu a cintura fina com seus braços, invertendo as posições, ficando por cima sem interromper o beijo lascivo, sentindo as pernas esguias envolverem seu quadril, os braços no seu pescoço, juntando-os ainda mais. Levou uma das mãos à coxa colada em seu corpo, acariciando, descendo por ela até a nádega, apertando, os gemidos dele ecoando dentro de sua boca.

Descolou os lábios, apenas para mordiscar o lábio inchado e vermelho pelos seus beijos, a respiração ofegante se misturando com a sua, a cabeça loira virando para o lado, o pescoço branquinho ficando à mostra, irresistível para os seus dentes, marcas vermelhas se tornando visíveis à medida que sua boca corria ao longo da pele macia, até alcançar a pontinha da orelha e os lábios se fecharem nela, sugando com avidez, sua mão apalpando mais, os dedos avançando entre as nádegas, arrancando vários gemidos dele.

— Vou precisar de mais... — Gemeu junto ao ouvido dele. — Mais um ítem... — Esfregou o indicador na entrada, forçando a ponta do dedo, provocando arrepios nele. — Você... Huuummm... — Lambeu-lhe a orelha. — Tem...?

— Aaaahhhhaaammmm... — Quatre respondeu gemendo, os olhos fechados, assentindo com a cabeça enquanto esticava o braço abrindo a gavetinha ao lado da cama e tirando de lá um pequeno frasco, o jogando sobre o colchão.

— Bom menino... — Trowa sussurrou junto a ele, mordendo-lhe o queixo, a mão alcançando o lubrificante e o colocando ao seu lado, descendo a boca pelo corpo dele, sentindo-o se retorcer sob si, passando pelo abdômen, vendo-o se contrair com seus toques, com sua língua e então estava diante da ereção dele.

— Hummm... — Um pequeno gemido saiu dos lábios vermelhos quando passou a língua na ponta do membro excitado. — Aaaahhhhhh... — ...E extasiado quando colocou a glande na boca, a língua atrevida rodopiando à volta dela.

Deslizou os lábios, descendo a cabeça, tomando-o por inteiro na boca, as chupadas sincronizando com o vai e vem rápido e forte, ouvindo os gemidos altos, as mãos dele puxando seus cabelos, o quadril indo de encontro à sua boca, a ponta do membro quase chegando à sua garganta, tornando o ato alucinante, tanto para ele quanto para si, seu próprio membro ficando dolorido de tanto tesão, umedecendo o lençol. Então parou, ouvindo resmungos descontentes, mordendo a virilha em reprimenda, arrancando um gemido em protesto, e virou-o de bruços.

— Qu-quê...? — Gaguejou o loiro confuso com a mudança de posição. — Huuummmmm... Tro-owa... — Sentiu as mãos dele abrindo suas nádegas, a língua o lambendo no vão entre elas e abaixou a cabeça, corado, escondendo-a entre os braços, os dedos se agarrando ao lençol. — Boooommmm... — Arrebitou o quadril e abriu mais as pernas para que ele se acomodasse melhor.

A língua de Trowa lambia e serpenteava incessante, provocando, subindo até a base da coluna e logo descendo até o períneo, ouvindo os gemidos e os arquejos, o quadril se movendo, o loiro se esfregando no lençol. Abriu o frasco de lubrificante, deixando que escorresse no vão das nádegas, usando os dedos para espalhá-lo, colocando o gel para dentro usando as pontas dos dedos... Só as pontas, levando o loiro a implorar por mais...

— Isso tesão... Põe ma-ais... Ahhhmmm... – Agarrando e mordendo o travesseiro, abafando os gemidos.

Então enfiou o dedo médio inteiro, arrancando um gemido longo e alto de prazer. Moveu o dedo, entrando e saindo do interior quente, sentindo as contrações que apertavam seu dedo, como se o puxasse para dentro. Estava tão deliciosamente impaciente quanto ele, então a brincadeirinha com dois e com três dedos foi rápida, logo estava passando o gel abundantemente no seu membro, se colocando todo sobre ele, se encaixando entre as coxas com a glande escorregando e esfregando na entrada, o tronco suspenso pelos braços.

— Quer...? – Gingava com o quadril pressionando a entrada, gemendo com a expectativa, doido para enfiar-se ali, sem, no entanto penetrá-la.

— S-sim... Siiimmm! – Gaguejou ofegante, afoito como há muito não se sentia, jogando o quadril para cima, roçando nele, o desejo quase insuportável o consumindo. — Huuummm...

— Posso...? – Segurou o membro, sentindo loiro abaixo de si vir de encontro ao seu corpo, atrevido, ansioso...

— Aaahhhmmm... Deve... Vem... – Estremeceu, sentindo o membro forçando de leve, quase... — Quero agora... Huuuummmmm...

Trowa segurou-o contra o colchão, cedendo à ordem do loirinho, deixando-se afundar no corpo quente sob o seu.

— Aaahhhhhhhmmmm... – O gemido ecoou alto no quarto, um prazer doloroso, o quadril tentando se empurrar para trás, impedido pela mão forte do moreno que o mantinha imóvel. — Iss-issso... – Arquejou com o tronco erguido, a cabeça jogada para trás em busca de ar... Agoniado com a imobilidade do moreno sobre si. — Isso, vem... Hummm... Mexe... Agora!

Impossível não atender à uma exigência dessas. A não se mover. Entrar e sair ouvindo os gemidos altos, os palavrões carregados de puro tesão. Impossível não se deixar levar, não se envolver naquele tornado e sentir o corpo quente, tenso, buscando o êxtase, possuindo e enlouquecendo junto com ele. Trowa segurou o quadril dele, o puxando para cima, o corpo sob o seu se apoiando nos joelhos, o rosto transtornado de prazer apoiado no colchão, a boca aberta puxando o ar com sofreguidão, enquanto investia com ímpeto, jogando o corpo dele para frente e o puxando para si a cada estocada.

— Huuummmm... Delí-lííícia... – Falou sem sentir, sentindo o gozo se aproximando. — Geme... Geme gost-toso... Aaahhh...

— Assim... Hum... Mais... Mais for-te... Mais... – Respondeu quase sem fôlego, tropeçando nas palavras, o prazer o deixando zonzo. — Mais... Mais... Ahm...

O moreno aumentou o ritmo, mais forte e mais intenso, penetrando profundamente, segurando no membro dele, o apertando entre os dedos, masturbando-o bruscamente, tentando sincronizar os movimentos com o dos seus quadris, ouvindo-o gritar e cambalear quase no ápice.

— Isso, grita pra mim... Huuummmm... Goza...

— Aaaahhhhhhh... – Trowa arrepiou-se com aquele grito, sentindo o corpo dele se fechar em torno de si, a coluna se arqueando, o quadril se jogando contra o seu, se desmanchando em sua mão.

— Huuummmm... Asssssiiiimmmm... AAAAAAAaaassiiimmmm... – Deixou-se levar pelo orgasmo, ainda se movendo intensamente, as ondas quentes de prazer passando por seu corpo, se amainando enquanto diminuía o ritmo até parar e soltar o corpo dele, deixando-o se deitar e se deitando sobre ele.

Ouviu um suspiro sob si e abriu os olhos, erguendo o tronco e o apoiando no cotovelo, olhando o rosto calmo, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Beijou-lhe o ombro, antes de se retirar de seu interior, deitando-se ao lado dele, saboreando o silêncio quebrado apenas por um ou outro suspiro de satisfação. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos, tirando-os de sobre o rosto, apreciando a expressão serena. Os olhos azuis foram se abrindo devagar... Fitando os seus, com um sorriso doce se abrindo nos lábios delicados.

— Você é sempre tão quente na cama? — Riu ao ver o garoto bocejar. — Quem te vê na faculdade...

E Quatre riu, meneando um sim fraco com a cabeça. Sentindo-se cansado por toda tensão liberada. Sentia-se leve após aquele contato e aquele orgasmo tão intensos.

— Já ouviu falar de "Lado B"? — Riu sonolento, bocejando um pouco constrangido. — Estou ficando fora de forma... — Riu. — Só uma e já estou morrendo...

— Pode dormir se quiser. — Trowa disse acariciando àquele rosto delicado. Ajeitando o cabelo dele atrás da orelha. — Não é como se eu fosse uma visita que vai ficar realmente chateada por isso... — Puxando-o para seus braços e tomando aqueles lábios delicados com cuidado antes de se separarem e ele adormecer em seus braços.

Um pouco melhor do que se poderia esperar para uma "transa casual".

.:. Desafio GW .:.

Os olhos azuis de Quatre se abriram lentamente, enquanto sentia o corpo relaxado despertar. Ainda sorria quando voltou a fechar os olhos, passando a mão pelo espaço vazio ao seu lado. Logo arregalando os olhos e se sentando de súbito.

Sua mente ainda estava embaralhada, mas se lembrava de ter dormido abraçado com aquele cara. Por um breve momento chegou a sentir um arrepio ao se lembrar daquele "encontro" inesperado. Da forma que ele lhe tocara com tanto desejo e lascívia, mas agora acordara sozinho na cama de seu apartamento.

Permitiu-se mergulhar o rosto nas mãos, rindo abertamente daquilo. De sua ingenuidade em, mesmo que apenas por alguns instantes, achar que acordaria ao lado dele. Já estava acostumado com aquilo. Com sexo intenso e amantes de uma noite.

Seu estômago roncou alto, lhe dizendo o quão faminto estava. Sem qualquer demora. Mesmo sentindo o corpo reclamar um pouco, lembrando-lhe da intensidade da ultima noite. Nem mesmo se preocupou em vestir qualquer coisa, caminhando nu pela casa, indo até a cozinha e se deparando com uma bandeja forrada e uma jarra de suco tampado sobre o balcão. Mas afinal, o que era aquilo?

Curioso o loirinho caminhou até a bancada de mármore, olhando com atenção para a salada de frutas, os pequenos pães doces e o suco que estavam dispostos ali, notando um pequeno bilhete escrito em um post-it amarelo, colado ao vidro da jarra.

_"Acho que seria estranho acordar comigo ai._

_Nos vemos na faculdade?_

_Bom dia."_

Sem nem mesmo perceber o loiro sorriu largo. Puxando o post-it e mordendo a pontinha do papel.

— Muito bom para uma transa casual...

.:. Desafio GW .:.

— Eu... Não... Acredito... — Uma voz ecoou resfolegante, obrigando Trowa a rir do amigo, enquanto desviava de um _jabe _(1)tomando alguma distancia do outro. — Você...

— Só quis dar tempo pra ele Duo. — O jovem advogado (2) falou sorrindo. Passando o peso entre os pés, alternando seu centro de gravidade nesta "dança", mas nunca baixando a guarda.

— Ainda acho que você é um imbecil. — Sentenciou ofegante, erguendo a mão para avisar que pararia um pouco. Caminhando para junto das cordas. — wufie, me passa o...

— Tá na mão. — Um chinês que treinava em um saco de areia o interrompeu, pegando uma garrafa de Gatorade, jogando-a para o moreno que a pegou no ar. Logo voltando a se concentrar no que fazia.

Duo sorriu, virando-se de frente para Trowa e sorrindo enquanto puxava o bico daquela garrafa, jogando o liquido isotônico em sua boca, mesmo a certa distância.

Haviam pegado pesado naquela manhã. Os longos cabelos castanhos do rapaz, geralmente trançados, estavam desarrumados pelo exercício constante e a franja colada ao rosto pelo suor. O sorriso vitorioso mantinha-se colado aos lábios enquanto acompanhava ao amigo sair do ringue, indo até a própria mochila para buscar seu próprio Gatorade.

— Puta que pariu, Duo. — O rapaz disse se jogando em um dos bancos da academia. Uma das mãos alisando aos cabelos suados enquanto a outra segurava a bebida. — Pegou pesado hoje, cara. — Reclamou respirando pesadamente. Tentando se recuperar da ultima meia hora de golpes e treino.

— Você está fora de forma Trowa. Não reclama. — O moreno disse abaixando duas das cordas que cercavam ao ringue e saindo dele, sentou-se sobre a lona, observando ao chinês que socava ao saco de areia. — Ficou uma semana sem treinar. Foi puxar conversa com o tal "Loirinho Quietinho" e chegou dizendo que teve uma transa quente. Agora não agüentou nem quarenta minutos de treino. — O garoto resmungou, voltando a beber. — Se eu fosse tão frouxo assim, acho que o Wufie já tinha me largado... — E riu ao ver o chinês segurar o saco de areia. Uma veia imensa saltando em sua testa.

— Vai sobreviver até amanhã amigo? — O advogado perguntou secando ao rosto e a nuca com sua toalhinha. — Falando merda desse jeito e namorando um campeão olímpico... — Riu fechando os olhos e inspirando profundamente.

— O wufie não me mataria. — Duo disse pegando sua toalha que estava pendurada nas cordas. Secando parte do suor.

— Será que dá pra parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? — O chinês reclamou segurando o saco de areia e lançando um olhar assassino para o namorado. Logo olhando para Trowa que ainda ofegava pelo treino. — Trowa, Trowazinho, queridinho do meu coração... — Disse fazendo uma voz mais afetada que o normal. Rindo e notando os outros rirem levemente também.

— Fala, mona.

O amigo respondeu também afetando a voz. Abrindo os olhos a tempo de ver o chinês se aproximar e erguer seu rosto perigosamente. As mãos de Wufei espalmando em seu peito, coberto apenas por uma regata branca que permitia uma visão de seus músculos levemente definidos. As unhas arranhando sobre o tecido transparente de suor enquanto descia pelo corpo do amigo. Parando sobre seu membro e sorrindo sádico antes de apertar com alguma força. Aproximando os lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrando.

— Se perder esse e vier chorar pra mim de noite, eu te capo, entendeu? — E sorriu, beijando de forma caricata e exagerada a bochecha do outro, dois beijinhos, quase como uma perua legitimamente nova-iorquina faria ao se encontrar com uma amiga de anos. — Boa sorte com esse, amiga. — E riu antes de voltar para o saco de areia diante do olhar estupefato do namorado e do olhar amedrontado de Trowa. — Que foi? — Perguntou encarando Duo.

— Vai ter que ser sexy assim essa noite, meu amor. Ou faço greve de sexo.

.

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Notas da Autora:_**

(1) _Jabe = Golpe frontal com o punho que está à frente na guarda. Embora seja geralmente usado para afastar o oponente ou para medir a distancia, ele pode nocautear._

(2)_ Nos EUA o curso de direito se constitui de 4 anos, sendo que em dois, os estudantes podem no máximo estagiar, e a partir do terceiro já podem advogar, mesmo que ainda estudem. Também podem pegar monitorias ou trabalhar em escritórios já como advogados atuantes._

**_Notas finais:_**

_Autora: o.o acho que é isso... Primeiro capitulo acabado... o.o_

_Quatre: o.o Sério que eu sou mesmo um personagem de uma fic sua [censurado nome da autora] Caralho, que adiantaram 2012 *o*/_

_Autora: ¬¬ Não precisa avacalhar também viu uu_

_Quatre: Mas é que, você não tem idéia [Censurado], nunca pensei que algum dia eu também iria entrar em uma fic sua ç^ç *EMO . Cionado*_

_Autora: E por que não?_

_Quatre: Porque não sabia que você escrevia anime *Sério* ù_ú_

_Autora: O.o? Bipolar você hein? Uma hora chorando, na outra irritado o.o Você é louco?_

_Quatre: Sou só fruto da sua imaginação..._

_Autora: Então está dizendo que a louca sou eu? Ò.ó?_

_Quatre: Se a carapuça serviu uú/_

_Autora: Eu mereço =.= agora até os animes estão me zuando... GAIA, ONDE FOI QUE EU ERREI?_

_Narrador: Jogue sua Gnose com dificuldade 8 para invocar o avatar de Gaia uu/_

_Autora: WTFH? Esquece... =.=_

************************************  
Quem quiser considerar OOC considere, mas não consigo ver o duo como um CHUCHU SEM GOSTO... Não rola pokebola uu ¬¬ Pra mim o Heero esconde o jogo... e lembrem-se isso é AU, ou seja Alternative... Universe... como diria uma amiga minha: "Eu faço como eu querer e ninguém me corrégi" ou algo assim xDDD [ na verdade era "eu falo como eu querer e ninguém me corrégi"]

Enfim era isso... Boa leitura 8D


	2. Capítulo 02

.

**Retratações**: Fic sem fins lucrativos. Não me pertencem MESMO nem tenho interesse em comprar seus direitos pelo E-bay o.o São animes... Que eu faria com animes? ¬¬ Se fossem de carne e osso aí a história seria outra uu/

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: **Retrato Falso

.

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Lemon, Yaoi, Romance

**Casais:** 3x4x3, 2x5x2 e menção a 6x1

**Censura: **M; +18

.

* * *

**Observação/Avisos: **Não sei. Alguém pode realmente achar estranha a forma que escrevo, mas não gosto de padrões. Sou escritora de Universo Alternativo, gosto muito de situações rotineiras. Não costumo criar vilões ou mocinhos porque me baseio na vida e no cotidiano para escrever e, sinceramente, não acredito em vilões de capa e risada maligna.

Acredito piamente que a maior beleza está nas coisas pequenas. O cotidiano me encanta. Sentimentos naturais como amor e amizade, valorização do que se tem de mais belo.

Ao ler essa fic não espere um "Romance arrebatador", muito menos "melosidade". Não é um folhetim e a coisa que mais odeio em fanfics é essa similaridade que muitas vezes encontramos com folhetins melosos tipo "Júlia e o Amor do sultão". Sou brasileira, não mexicana para adorar fics estilo "Maria do bairro" em que o mocinho sofre até o final, antes de ter seu "feliz para sempre."

Talvez esse "Feliz para sempre" nem mesmo exista. Não acredito nisso. Sou objetiva, acredito no "Felizes agora, felizes amanhã, felizes enquanto durar". Ou como diria Vinicius de Moraes:

**"...Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama.**

**Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."**

**_Soneto de fidelidade (Trecho)_**

Enfim... Acho que devo agradecer aos deuses por que as notas não serão contadas no total de paginas/palavras. Afinal, sou meio prolixa, huh? Só espero conseguir terminar antes de 40 paginas [/rola

Outra coisa. Sou adepta de palavras simples. Qualquer palavra mais complicada que venha a TALVEZ estar presente na história, terá uma nota no final sobre ela. Como disse: Acredito que a beleza está nas coisas simples.

PS: Não se esqueçam, é AU, Alternative Universe. A fic não se passa nem no tempo nem da realidade dos pilotos Gundam. Sou escritora de AU, odeio escrever Canon. [bjusmlig]

Espero que gostem.

Boa Leitura...

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 02 – Wonderwall**

.**  
**

"A Semiótica (do grego semeiotiké ou "a arte dos sinais") é a ciência geral dos signos e da semiose que estuda todos os fenômenos culturais como se fossem sistemas sígnicos, isto é, sistemas de significação. Como um signo é composto de dois planos complementares - a saber, a "forma" (ou "significante") e o "conteúdo" (ou "significado") - logo a semiótica é uma ciência dupla que busca relacionar a sintaxe (relativa à "forma) à semântica (relativa ao "conteúdo"). Ocupa-se do estudo do processo de significação ou representação, na natureza e na cultura, do conceito ou da idéia. Mais abrangente que a lingüística, a qual se restringe ao estudo dos signos lingüísticos, ou seja, do sistema sígnico da linguagem verbal, esta ciência tem por objeto qualquer sistema sígnico - Artes visuais, Música, Fotografia, Cinema, Culinária, Vestuário, Gestos, Religião, Ciência, etc.

_A semiótica é um saber muito antigo, que estuda os modos como o homem significa o que o rodeia.'"_

.

Seus olhos já estavam pesados diante da explicação absurdamente maçante de seu professor.

Já haviam tido introdução à semiologia em outras disciplinas. A verdade era que, no primeiro semestre haviam tido uma aula inteira voltada para semiologia, ou semiótica, como qualquer um preferisse chamar. A forma lingüística com que as palavras demonstram os significados nos textos ou como as imagens direcionam o olhar e os pensamentos para uma determinada direção.

Não entendia porque aquele professor teimava em repassar uma matéria já conhecida e ainda mais, sem qualquer dinamismo naquilo.

O loirinho suspirou pesadamente, encarando o notebook à sua frente. Notando que seu _tweetdeck _abria um pop-up com uma nova menção para si. Logo riu baixinho ao voltar seu olhar para o amigo, do outro lado da grande sala de aula. Vendo-o encarar o notebook com seriedade.

"_HeeroYui: QManWinner Aula chata. Será que ele não ouviu falar de "Oratória Dinâmica?" Vou morrer até o fim da aula x.x #FailLearn"_

Reply To QManWinner Less than a minute via Tweetz"

Ele realmente tinha razão. Aquela aula iria matá-lo de tédio ainda. O amigo não tinha jeito mesmo. Acabou rindo ao pensar em como todos o achavam extremamente certinho e controlado. Um exemplo para todos, sempre, mas sem saber o que se escondia por trás da mascara de moço exemplar.

Notou um olhar discreto dele para si, como se esperasse sua resposta e, por isso, discretamente, digitou como se anotasse a explicação tediosa daquela matéria.

"HeeroYui #FailLearn rly hehe. Preciso muito sair daqui antes que morra de TÉDIO ou me jogue da janela #SuicideFeelings"

Não esperou muito até que uma nova mensagem aparecesse, direcionada a si.

"_QmanWinner Não se mata Qzinho… Mata o professor... Melhor 8D #KillerFeelings_

_Reply To QManWinner Less than 5 secconds via Tweetz"_

E foi preciso alguma força de vontade para que o garoto não risse, chamando a atenção do professor. Lançando um olhar de canto de olho para a múmia que lecionava. Notando que ele ainda anotava algumas coisas na enorme lousa.

"HeeroYui Quem te vê todo certinho e sério não acreditaria que você me chama de "Qzinho" #LOLs"

Enviando a mensagem e minimizando o programa. Voltando a encarar o editor de texto conforme o professor se aproximava, olhando para cada um com aquela expressão mumificada, antes de voltar para frente dizendo:

— E a utilização dos SÍGNOS (1) em todas as formas de comunicação...

"_QManWinner Será que ele consegue gritar "Signos" mais forte? Não ouviram na china ainda #HeilSignos_

_Reply To QManWinner Less than 10 secconds via Tweetz"_

O loirinho apenas sorriu, contendo perfeitamente sua gargalhada interna enquanto lançava um olhar de esguelha para Heero, do outro lado da sala. Notando o, quase imperceptível, sorriso dele.

"HeeroYui Se contenha, por favor... Pretendo não ser expulso da aula desse CHATO"

E enviou rapidamente, voltando a fingir que prestava atenção na aula.

— Historicamente, o primeiro a citar a semiologia foi Charles Sanders Peirce...

"_QManWinner aposto minha bunda que essa merda vai cair na prova... E que vou me dar mal =.=/_

_Reply To QManWinner Less than 5 secconds via Tweetz"_

Quatre suspirou, meneando a cabeça e inspirando profundamente. Muito mal cair na risada no meio da aula. Pior... Uma aula chata pra porra.

"HeeroYui Você sempre diz que vai se dar mal. Começo a pensar que faz isso só pra perder a aposta e eu comer sua bunda ;)"

E logo vinha a resposta.

"_QManWinner Droga, desmascararam meu plano maligno xDDD #BigFail_

_Reply To QManWinner Less than 20 secconds via Tweetz_

_QManWinner Se liga ai Qman (2), a aula vai acabar em cinco minutos… #Oremos _

_Reply To QManWinner Less than 15 secconds via Tweetz"_

E logo o jovem estudante olhava para frente. Notando o professor estender a lista de chamadas para que os alunos começassem a assinar suas presenças. Finalmente a tortura estava acabando.

— Assim podemos concluir que a utilização de signos iconográficos é essencial para a comunicação comercial, mas, além disso, a curiosidade e a criação de grandes ícones são as melhores ferramentas para a publicidade e a propaganda. Um exemplo disto é o Twitter, que eu sei que muitos de vocês deviam estar usando enquanto explicava a matéria. — E houve um certo incômodo entre os alunos, como se fossem crianças, pegas trapaceando na prova. — Não se preocupem, não mordo, mas pensem em como poderiam utilizar essa ferramenta para alcançar as massas. Um ícone da comunicação, bem direcionado, pode alcançar um grande público e... — O som estridente da campainha fez com que todos os mais de quarenta alunos fechassem seus notebooks e um grande burburinho começasse. — Estão dispensados. Quero uma resenha sobre a importância iconográfica dos meios de comunicação rápida para a próxima aula.

E logo um som de desgosto era ouvido por toda a sala enquanto os alunos se levantavam, juntando-se aos seus grupos. Algumas pessoas sentando-se sobre as carteiras (3) enquanto conversavam sobre a aula, a matéria, os livros que teriam que ler.

Quatre ainda recolhia seus blocos de anotação e pequenas cadernetas quando ergueu o rosto, vendo Heero parado ao seu lado com aquele típico ar de superioridade. O sorriso contido nos lábios pequenos do amigo japonês, além daquele olhar cínico.

— Qman com sono, olheiras e humor ácido? A noitada foi boa. — Heero falou rindo. A voz levemente nasalada e característica fazendo o garoto sorrir largo.

— Sou um garoto puro e inocente, rapá! Me respeita. — Quatre respondeu finalmente fechando a mochila e colocando-a nas costas. Passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. Jogando-os para trás com todo o charme que possuía. — Sou quase uma dama de tão puro e tímido. — Sorriu angelical.

— Desde quando? — O amigo riu descrente. Meneando a cabeça diante daquilo.

— Desde que você é alguém respeitável que irá se casar com a _nobríssima_ Relena PeaceCraft. — Quatre riu caminhando pela sala, parando em uma rodinha de meninas para cumprimentá-las. — Karollyne, como vai? Megan, Suzie...

— Oi, Quatre... — Megan, uma das três respondeu sorrindo, era uma linda garota e da mesma forma que era linda e deslumbrante do alto de seus 1,72 cm de altura, pele clara, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, era completamente cega ao ponto de ser apaixonada por ele. — E então, gatinho? Quando vamos sair? Está me prometendo um encontro romântico desde o primeiro semestre. — Ela sorriu piscando para ele.

— Desculpe Megan, Heero é meio ciumento. — Brincou fazendo não somente as três rirem como ao amigo também.

— Partido assim a gente não encontra todos os dias, Megan. — O oriental brincou, piscando para ela de forma levemente afeminada, fazendo as garotas rirem mais uma vez. — Tenho que cuidar do meu amante, já que a "Matriz" me deixa solto por ai. — Gracejou ainda mais.

— Deixe só a Relena ouvir você falando isso Heero. — A ruiva disse grudando no braço do oriental e do árabe. Pendurando-se neles antes de dizer. — Vai acabar ficando viúva antes do casamento.

E todos riram diante daquela brincadeira. Heero logo se desvencilhando do braço dela e puxando Quatre consigo de forma completamente impaciente.

— Desculpe, meninas, mas preciso aproveitar meu amante antes de encontrar a Relena. — Disse jocoso tirando-os dali e deixando-as aos burburinhos.

Logo os dois estudantes caminhavam pelos corredores da grande Universidade de Columbia, indo em direção a biblioteca. Ainda tinham coisas demais para preparar e uma tese para defender em conjunto.

O caminho pelo prédio era tranqüilo. Muitos alunos cruzavam seus caminhos. Tantos quanto podia notar comentavam sobre o excepcional aluno japonês e seu amigo o sempre doce e tímido loirinho.

Quatre não se incomodava com a fama que tinha de intocável ou de tímido, mesmo que não fosse [e quanto a isso, Trowa poderia comprovar com mérito pleno, por ter apreciado todo aquele fogo]. Preferia que espalhassem pela faculdade que era travado à espalharem que era gay, mesmo que não se envergonhasse em nada de sua sexualidade, apenas não queria ser vitima do preconceito em meio a um ambiente que seria obrigado a freqüentar por mais um ano e meio.

Quanto a Heero, o japonês se agradava da fama de fechado. Não precisava se justificar ou tentar agradar qualquer um que fosse. Bastava ignorá-los e pronto, logo diziam: "Não liga não, ele é japonês, não sabia que são todos assim?"

— _Então quer dizer que vocês transaram... —_ Heero riu, comentando em japonês.

— _Não apenas transamos, Heero, nós transamos muito bem. —_ O loiro interveio respondendo também em japonês, uma vez que havia morado na terra do sol nascente por quase toda a sua infância. Quando conhecera o amigo.

— _Certo... Vocês transaram MUITO, então você acordou e ele tinha deixado o café da manhã pronto pra você... Com bilhetinho "Apaixonadinho" e tudo? —_ O oriental riu da forma que pôde, enquanto subiam mais um lance de escadas. Não sabia como amar mais aquele idioma, já que ninguém a sua volta podia entendê-los e assim falava qualquer barbaridade sem perder sua fama de "Sério".

— _Sim, 'pô'. Eu to te falando. —_ Quatre respondeu sorrindo. —_ Adorável. Tenho que admitir que adorei. Estava sentindo falta de um pouco de carinho. —_ O loiro admitiu olhando seriamente ao oriental. — _Mas deixando de falar de mim. Como andam as coisas no reino dos PeaceCraft? —_ Riu sabendo que o assunto do noivado [arranjado] dele com Relena PeaceCraft o deixava irritado.

A verdade é que apenas queria tirar o peso de toda aquela atenção dos próprios ombros e devolvê-la aos ombros do amigo. Ele e Relena sempre foram amigos, ela era filha dos sócios dos pais de ambos e, pela amizade maior dela com o oriental, os pais decidiram que os filhos se casariam quando adultos. Só não contavam com alguns detalhes.

— _Relena é um doce. — _Heero respondeu entrando juntamente com o amigo na biblioteca. Passando a sussurrar em japonês, em vez de falar abertamente. Logo procurando uma das mesas mais afastadas daquele grande salão. Sentando-se de costas para a bibliotecária. —_ Eu realmente seria um homem de sorte por me casar com ela, caso ela fosse apaixonada por mim ou eu não fosse gay. — _Riu baixinho. —_ Infelizmente não é o caso, além de que, ela irá anunciar seu casamento com um Europeu amanhã, na sua festa de vinte e dois anos. —_ Heero disse sorrindo enquanto deixava a mochila ali, seguindo o amigo para pegarem alguns livros. Servindo de apoio para a montanha de livros que o loiro pegava. —_ Nunca vi a Relena tão nervosa. Parece que o cara é muito mais velho que ela. Mas é um nobre ou algo assim de um país da Europa. Não sei se é Suíça, Suécia, Polônia... Gales..._

— _Impressionante como pra você é tudo um do lado do outro, huh? _— Riu.

— Ocidentais. Pra mim é quase todo mundo igual. — O oriental reclamou em inglês mesmo. Vendo o amigo rir daquilo. _— Sério... — _Voltou a sua língua materna. Notando que o amigo parecia satisfeito com a pilha gigante de livros que havia jogado NAS SUAS MÃOS para segurar. —_ Estou feliz por ela..._

— _Mas ai o Heero-chan deixa de ter uma cara metade, alma gêmea, a outra metade da maçã, a tampa da sua panela, o chinelo velho para seu pé descalço..._

— _Primeiro... "Chan (4)" é a puta que te pariu. — _Disse vendo o amigo segurar o riso diante daquele breve descontrole mal-educado. —_ Segundo: Não é exatamente com a Relena que eu tenho dormido quase sempre que vou para a casa dos PeaceCraft... —_ Riu vendo Quatre olhá-lo espantado.

— Não... Você... — Começou alto e em inglês, mas logo viu o amigo fazer um sinal de silêncio, passando imediatamente para um japonês sussurrado. —_ Você e o Miliardo?_

— _Ia fazer o que com a Relena? Tomar chá? Bordar o enxoval de casamento?_

— Tudo bem, agora vamos voltar ao trabalho, porque eu ainda quero ver se encontro "alguém" na sala da monitoria...

— Lá vem o noivooooo — O oriental cantarolou baixinho, vendo o amigo contorcer o rosto antes de lhe bater com um volume de algum livro de semiologia. — Itaaaiiiii

— Baka wa desu...

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

— Eu realmente **ODEIO** direito civil... — A voz de Duo fez com que Trowa e Wufei erguessem a cabeça de suas anotações e lhe olhassem reprovadores. — Qual'é? — O rapaz rodou os olhos, antes de observar tudo em volta naquela sala enorme e vazia. — Vou pegar essas drogas de anexos, levar até o cortador, e ver em quantas tiras sai.

Falou erguendo-se enquanto Trowa apenas apoiava o queixo na mão e o cotovelo na mesa. Pronto para o Showzinho.

Wufei tremia as sobrancelhas enquanto via o namorado NOVAMENTE agir com aquela infantilidade. Logo tomando uma caneta do estojo do amigo e jogando com força na testa de Duo que logo lhe olhou horrorizado.

— Senta essa bunda na cadeira e para de cena. — O chinês sibilou perigoso para ele. Vendo o bico imenso que Duo fazia.

— Mas Wufieeeee...

— Sem "Mas Wufieeee" nem "_Qiing àirén (5)_" que seu chinês meia boca não cola comigo Duo...

— Assim você me ofende Chang Wufei... Meia boca? Estou me esforçando tanto pra aprender seu idioma...

— Deveria se esforçar mais então... Assim como deveria levar nosso trabalho mais a sério "_Chídùn_" (5)... — Disse ranzinza, voltando seus olhos negros para o enorme processo que estudavam.

— Não entendi direito o que disse, mas suspeito que não foi nada agradável... — O moreno bufou contrariado. Voltando a se sentar e encarar aquele maldito processo.

E simplesmente, terminada aquela pequena briguinha de casal, Trowa começou a rir. Primeiro controlado, mas logo sua risada começava a se tornar mais alta até chegar às gargalhadas. Notando o olhar confuso de ambos para si.

— Des... Desculpa... — Trowa tentou se desculpar. Controlando o riso conforme podia. — É... HAHAHAHAHAHA é que... É que isso foi muito UHAUHUAHA Muito... Engraçado... — Falou por fim tampando a boca com as mãos para conter a risada alta. — Vocês... Vocês lembram meus pais... — Ria passando a mão pelo rosto. Meneando a cabeça. — O Wufie parece minha... Minha mãe mandando meu... HAHAHAHA meu pai parar de dançar no jardim e... UHAUHUAHUA... E... UHHUAUHUAHUHA... E vestir as calças... — E desatou a rir de vez, fazendo Wufei e Duo rirem juntos pela visão mental do señior Barton dançando pelado no meio das orquídeas da mãe de Trowa.

— PUTA MERDA TROWA... — Duo disse gargalhando tanto que precisou se deitar para trás. Puxando todo o ar que conseguia para dentro dos pulmões. — Eu poderia morrer sem imaginar o señior Augusto dançando pelado... — O moreno meneava a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos.

— Eu... HAHAHAHA Seu pai parou... Parou de tomar... HAHAHAHA os reme-médios? — Wufei perguntou, rindo tanto quanto os outros daquela bizarra imagem mental. Vendo o amigo menear um sim com a cabeça enquanto ria.

— Ela... HAHAHA ela coloca no UHAUHUAHUA No suco... No suco dele... — Trowa tentava se controlar, mas cada vez ria mais alto. — Quando... HAHAHA quando esquece... Fode de vez... — Disse dobrando-se sobre os papeis e enfiando a cara nos arquivos. — E sai gritando: Yo no necesito esa mierda. Yo soy un hombre saldavel y hermoso!

— Seu pai é maluco... — Wufei disse rindo ainda mais. — Como dona Mercedes agüenta...? — Ria.

— Amor... — O amigo disse finalmente controlando o riso. — Acho que isso faz agüentar os surtos _de mi padre_... — Ainda ria, meneando a cabeça...

— Pior que agora señior Augusto vai assombrar meus sonhos... — Duo disse rindo. Estendendo a mão sobre a mesa e tocando discretamente a mão do chinês. — Mas... Acho... Acho que entendi... — Ria meneando a cabeça. — Você me chamou de doido. — Riu.

— Mas você é amor. — Wufei disse rindo. — Ainda bem que as melhores pessoas do mundo são malucas, não concorda Trowa?

— Minha mãe que o diga... — Falou conseguindo parar de rir finalmente e encarando o relógio. — Certo _guys_... Não esqueçam as anotações para a revisão desse caso. Tenho que ir. Logo minha monitoria começa e tenho que garantir minhas horas de estágio. — Sorriu começando a guardar suas coisas. Recebendo um olhar cúmplice dos amigos.

— Boa sorte com seu "loirinho tímido" — Duo riu, mudando-se para uma cadeira mais próxima do amante.

— E lembra o que eu te disse... — Fei falou fazendo uma tesoura com as mãos. — Ou se arranja ou vai virar passivo pra sempre...

E o rapaz riu pegando a bolsa da mesa e colocando nos ombros antes de dizer:

— É por essas e outras que eu amo New York... Povo gentil e caloroso, _Madre de Dios..._

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Os risos ecoavam amenos pelo pequeno e aconchegante restaurante. Particularmente, Trowa adorava aquele lugar e havia adorado levar Quatre até lá.

A tarde havia sido gostosa, apesar de não terem se falado muito na faculdade. Não havia tempo, afinal, ambos trabalhavam com suas monitorias. A dúvida dos calouros lhes havia tomado tanto tempo que apenas uma ou outra palavra ou olhar mais longo havia resumido toda a conversa na faculdade. Além do pequeno bilhete deixado no bolso de Quatre com a pergunta: "_Quer jantar comigo?"_ e lá estavam eles. Tomando suco e rindo enquanto conversavam amenidades.

— Então quer dizer que é muçulmano? — Trowa perguntou rindo. Apreciando os olhos azuis do loirinho.

— Mais ou menos, né? — Quatre respondeu sorrindo. — Acredito em paraíso, inferno, que Alá e Deus e Mohamed seu profeta. Sigo todas as leis sagradas do corão (6), ou quase todas... — Riu. — Mas sou gay, isso não é exatamente aceito pela religião. Mas se pregam que Alá é bondoso e ama seus filhos, por que me criaria gay apenas para que eu fosse enviado para o mármore eterno?

— Faz sentido... — O moreno disse também bebendo apenas suco, enquanto esperavam pelo jantar. — Assim como o Deus cristão. Se nos ama tanto por que teria prazer de nos mandar para o caldeirão? — Falou baixo e calmo. Vendo Quatre rir. — O que foi? — Riu junto.

— É que não consigo me acostumar com o jeito dos cristãos falarem... — Ria. — É tão estranho...

— Mais do que um árabe loiro de olhos azuis? — O rapaz perguntou sorrindo de maneira ferina, fazendo-o rir daquilo.

— Sou árabe apenas por parte de pai. Minha mãe é uma nobre dama inglesa. — Redargüiu. — Mas nada irá superar meu melhor amigo, um japonês de lindos olhos azuis. — Brincou inclinando-se suavemente para frente, quase como se o desafiasse a conseguir ser mais sensual que ele e ainda manter-se angelical. — Praticamente uma afronta a todos os conceitos genéticos existentes. — Falou arrancando risos do acompanhante. Vendo-o brincar com o copo de limonada.

— Mas então me diga. Se acredita no Deus da religião, mas não na religião de Deus, o que fará quando morrer e for para o paraíso se encontrar com suas "50 virgens"? — O advogado perguntou sorrindo de canto. Em um leve bico desafiador.

E naquele momento o jovem publicitário riu. Meneando a cabeça e lhe devolvendo o sorriso desafiador ao dizer:

— Ninguém falou especificamente que eram "Mulheres" virgens...

— _Touchet. _— Brincou. — Costuma ser sempre tão ferino? Tipo "bateu levou?" — Trowa perguntou sorrindo.

— Não... — Respondeu pensativo. — Só quando mexem com _"as minhas virgens"_... — E riu, fazendo ao outro rir também. — E você? Falei tanto de mim, sabe até o nome de cada um dos filhos de cada uma das minhas MUITAS irmãs, e ainda não sei nada de você... — Falou erguendo a mão sobre a mesa e tocando suavemente o braço do outro. — Digo... Nada além do fato de que se chama "Trowa Barton", gosta de adoráveis e aconchegantes restaurantes espanhóis. Além de ser quente na cama.

— Com certeza melhor que 50 virgens. — Alfinetou rindo. — Ah... Não tem nada muito interessante pra falar de mim...

Começou, mas foi obrigado a parar com a chegada do garçom que trazia aos pedidos de ambos. Logo se afastando com a bandeja vazia e deixando a ambos diante dos pratos coloridos e de aroma forte. Típico da comida espanhola.

Era maravilhoso observá-lo. Quatre era lindo, definitivamente. Possuía aquela aura sensual, mas doce que, acompanhada de seu sorriso manso e aparência inocente, chegava a enganar a um desconhecido.

— Deve ter algo... — O loirinho incentivou. Forrando o guardanapo em seu colo e observando seu prato.

— Bem. Sou filho adotivo. — Confidenciou. — Trowa é o nome que meus pais adotivos me deram. Na verdade, meu nome era Triton Bloon (7). — Sorriu ameno, começando a comer. — Não sou rico... Na verdade, minha mãe é advogada. Ela quem me incentivou a seguir com o curso. Meu pai é escritor. Não tenho irmãos... Sou espanhol (8)... Luto boxe nas horas vagas. Como disse. Nada de muito interessante sobre mim.

E o sorriso do rapaz se alargava conforme Trowa dizia aquilo. De forma alguma parecia alguém sem nada interessante. Aliás, parecia extremamente interessante...

— Então seu espanhol é fluente? — Perguntou interessado. Notando o olhar desconfiado do moreno. — Acho uma língua muito sensual, sabia? — Aquela não era uma pergunta feita para ser respondida. Não acompanhada daquele olhar que dizia muito mais do que todas as indiretas e provocações daquela noite.

E a noite estava só começando...

.:. Desafio GW .:.

Os corpos se chocaram contra a parede daquele pequeno apartamento, derrubando o quadro próximo. O vidro trincando pelo impacto com o tapete. Um gemido rouco abandonou os lábios de Quatre enquanto tinha o pescoço atacado de forma ávida. Um risinho ofegante e levemente eufórico era ouvido. Divertido ao dizer:

— Seu quadro...

— Depois pago penitência por derrubar a virgem (9)... — O moreno disse puxando rapidamente a camisa do loirinho. Sentindo os dedos afoitos dele puxarem sua camiseta também. Os corpos se encontrando quentes. Pele com pele. Aquele calor que os enlouquecia.

— Acho... — Quatre disse beijando-o com sede daqueles lábios. Empurrando ao moreno para que invertessem as posições. Pressionando ao corpo de Trowa contra a parede enquanto os dedos apalpavam e as unhas arranhavam a pele morena enquanto mordia e chupava. — Acho... — Tentou falar de novo. Os dedos longos indo diretamente ao cós do jeans de Trowa. Brigando contra aquele maldito botão que não queria sair. — Que vamos arder no mármore... — Beijou novamente, finalmente conseguindo abrir a calça dele. — Por isso... — Riu divertido. Notando o ar quase perdido dele enquanto os dedos do menor invadiam sua roupa íntima. Segurando seu membro com alguma força. Notando os lábios do moreno se abrirem para buscar ar com urgência enquanto começava um ritmo lento, mesmo que forte, de masturbação.

— OHHHH Isso... — Trowa jogou a cabeça para trás. Sentindo-a bater na parede enquanto ele ria. — Quanta maldade... — Disse segurando as costas do loirinho. Correndo as mãos por elas até estarem sobre suas nádegas, puxando-o mais para junto e mordendo o pescoço.

— Maldade? — O loiro perguntou rindo. Mordendo ao lábio do outro. Ouvindo-o gemer.

— Você é um pecado...

— Haran? — Perguntou cínico. Apertando mais o sexo do outro. Aumentando o ritmo com que o manipulava, antes de diminuir o ritmo bruscamente.

— Qual... OHHH Qualquer... Coisa... Assim... — Foi tudo que conseguiu responder, e de forma débil, diante das provocações de Quatre. — Demônio com... ahhh carinha de...

— Anjo? — Perguntou rindo travesso. Terminando de empurrar o grosso jeans para baixo e livrando-o do aperto da roupa intima, sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

E antes que o rapaz balbuciasse qualquer coisa, seu fôlego se perdeu ao ver Quatre sumir de seu campo de visão. A cabeça logo se abaixava. Bem a tempo de vê-lo lamber os lábios. A língua do rapaz tocando apenas a ponta de seu membro. Fazendo-lhe ofegar diante daquilo. Logo vendo o membro desaparecer completamente entre os lábios dele.

— AHHHHHHHHHH! — Iria enlouquecer com aquilo. Céus aquela boca... — Qua... Quatre... — Chamou fechando os olhos e lançando novamente a cabeça para trás. Sentindo aos dedos dele, que brincavam com seus testículos. A sucção, os dentes... Quase enlouqueceu ao abrir novamente os olhos, apenas para vê-lo retirar seu membro da boca. Lambendo toda a extensão com cuidado, antes de voltar a lhe engolir por inteiro. A glande tocando na garganta dele.

Muito guloso.

Os dedos do moreno, que nem mesmo notara o momento em que havia se "agarrado" à parede, foram afoitos até os cabelos loiros, puxando-o para cima novamente. Abraçando aquele corpo esguio enquanto terminava de tirar as roupas.

E antes mesmo que Quatre notasse, ou anotasse a placa do que o havia atingido, já estava no chão. Agarrando-se a uma almofada que caíra de um sofá talvez. Completamente absorvido pelos lábios de Trowa que faziam questão de passear por toda a pele clara. Mordendo e marcando com volúpia.

Trowa já o estava livrando da calça que vestia, juntamente com a cueca. Jogando-os para trás com alguma força, sem nem mesmo notar que haviam batido em uma estatueta que sua mãe lhe dera. Mais um santo que caia... Literalmente.

Acabaria tendo que se penitenciar muito...

— Hummm Trowa... — Não conseguia pensar. Aquilo estava enlouquecendo a ele também, mas havia coisas das quais não abria mão. Precisava se lembrar... — Trowa... Ohhh... Diz hummm... Diz que você tem... — Perguntou com a voz extremamente necessitada. Quase implorando para que a resposta fosse sim.

— Camisinha? — O jovem advogado perguntou. Ouvindo-o gemer um sim fraco. — Sim... Na... — Parou por um momento, lambendo e mordendo ao mamilo do rapaz. Voltando a subir os beijos pelo dorso nu de Quatre. Ficando completamente sobre ele, os lábios extremamente próximos ao dizer. — Na minha calça... Vou pegar.

Disse se erguendo e indo até a calça. Começando a procurar em todos os bolsos até encontrar aquele pacotinho. Sorriu olhando em volta. Notando que Quatre apenas o acompanhava com o olhar. Sua rápida busca logo levou um sorriso aos seus lábios ao ver a mochila jogada em um canto da pequena sala. Correndo até ela para pegar outra coisa.

— Trowa? — Quatre perguntou curioso. Erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos antes de vê-lo se virar com um vidro de creme hidratante.

— Desculpa. Não tive tempo de comprar lubrificante... — Desculpou-se vendo o loiro sorrir. Meneando suavemente a cabeça.

— Vem logo... — Chamou-o com um dedo. Sorrindo de forma angelical abrindo mais as pernas para ele. — Quero você BEM fundo em mim Trowa... AGORA. — Exigiu imperativo. Vendo o sorriso do moreno se alargar e muito.

Não foi preciso falar mais nada. Logo o moreno estava novamente com o corpo colado ao de Quatre. Os beijos sedentos. As mãos unidas antes que, por fim, fossem um.

Entre gemidos e toques e aquele furacão de emoções e sensações tudo se embaralhava em suas mentes...

Uma nova noite... Uma nova transa e aquilo começava a ser bem mais que uma transa casual.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

O dia havia amanhecido vagaroso. O sol entrava pelas janelas do apartamento, revelando apenas um corpo claro jogado de qualquer jeito sobre o grosso carpete. Os cabelos claros esparramados, a silhueta levemente definida pelo lençol que o cobria.

Um suspiro escapou de seus pulmões, enquanto despertava lentamente. Os braços se esticando antes que abrisse os olhos de súbito. Se sentando sobre o chão. [Mesmo que imaginasse estar em sua cama, após um maravilhoso sonho.]

Seus olhos claros ainda demonstravam a confusão dos que despertam, mas logo conseguia ver a confusão que estava aquele cômodo. Metade das coisas que estavam nas mesas e estantes. [Para não dizer quase todas.] Agora estavam ajuntadas em um canto da sala. Não havia nem mesmo um bibelô inteiro naquela sala e aquilo seria trágico, se não fosse cômico.

Um som diferente fez com que Quatre se movesse. Olhando para trás e encontrando Trowa parado com uma bandeja de madeira nas mãos. O corpo vestido apenas com uma bermuda que o deixava ainda mais lindo.

Riu, meneando a cabeça ao vê-lo deixar a bandeja sobre uma cômoda e se aproximar. Ajoelhando-se ao seu lado para um – caloroso – beijo de bom dia. A mão direita no rosto dele, a esquerda enlaçando sua cintura. Trazendo-o para mais perto de si, até estar quase sobre seu colo, sentindo-o corresponder ao beijo de forma doce antes de se afastarem novamente.

— Por um momento achei que tinha acordado sozinho na minha cama novamente. Aí, vi que estávamos no SEU apartamento. — Quatre riu acariciando a bochecha de Trowa. — Fizemos um estrago imenso... — Sussurrou quase como se fosse um segredo.

E o moreno riu de volta. Acariciando aqueles cabelos loiros e olhando bem dentro de seus olhos azuis.

— Vou ter que rezar uns nove ou dez rosários de penitência pelo tanto de santos que derrubamos. — Riu. — Umas cinqüenta Ave Marias e outros cinqüenta Padres Nossos por termos quebrado as virgens e termos feito sexo na frente dos santos... — Riu, beijando-o novamente.

— Quatro vezes... Não se esqueça disso. — Quatre complementou, voltando a beijá-lo.

— Me lembre de ir à missa me confessar. — O moreno respondeu. Deitando ao loiro novamente naquele tapete. Ficando sobre ele. Prendendo os punhos delicados sobre sua cabeça antes de encará-lo bem de perto, sorrindo. — Trouxe café da manhã para nós, mas te olhando assim. Fiquei morto de vontade de pecar mais um pouco antes de comer...

— Que haran... — Quatre riu, beijando-o em seguida.

Aquele seria um bom dia. Definitivamente MUITO bom...

.

* * *

.

**Continua...**

**Notas da Autora: **

1: Minha professora de Comunicação humana e semiologia falava assim... "Porque são através dos SÍGNOS que conseguimos nos comunicar. Os SÍGNOS fazem parte da comunicação, amém irmãos?" sempre que penso em semiologia, penso nela gritando SÍGNOS no meio da frase... Meio um "HEIL SÍGNOS" xDDD mas nada melhor que a de metodologia científica que, ao tentar falar em inglês, parecia mais um pastor alemão latindo xDDD Grande mestra e doutora Euzira [a rainha das trevas]

2: Q-Man é como a Paloma Ansuya chama o Quatre. Depois de ouvir tantas vezes, acabei memorizando [Tá que minha memória é fotográfica e memorizei na primeira vez] Ai na hora de criar o nome Twitter dele, logo Q-Man me voltou a mente.

3: Teve uma vez que coloquei "Carteiras" e ficaram me olhando com cara de "–Qzão?" Só pra explicar, pelo dicionário brasileiro: Carteiras podem ser Bancas/Escrivaninhas, Bolsas/Pastas. Cadernos/Cadernetas e Cédulas de identificação. No caso, acho que é auto-explicativo o motivo da nota.

4: Chan é diminutivo carinhoso japonês utilizado para meninas ou criancinhas [que se parecem muito com menininhas] até no Maximo 5 anos. Usado acima disso está errado. UÚ Chan é coisa de mulherzinha uú

5: Respectivamente: "Por favor amorzinho" e "Retardado"

6: O Alcorão tbm é chamado de "Corão"

7: Informação retirada daqui: w w w . pokebomba . com . br / protago . html

8: Em todos os lugares que procurei a nacionalidade estava: "Indefinida. Estima-se que seja latino." Então escolhi a espanhola porque eles são sexys pra carai

9: Gente. Eu não sou católica nem muçulmana. Sou judia, mas adoro mexer com qualquer tradição de qualquer religião 8D

Notinha especial: Eu coloquei as falas em japonês em itálico porque, colocar em japonês mesmo ninguém ia entender Chongas

.

**Notas finais:**

Autora: Aeeeeee mais um capítulo pronto 8D

Heero: *No computador. TweetDeck da autora mostra nova menção* [Autora] Isso lá é capitulo? Acabou com minha fama de mau ç^ç Magoei...

Autora: Retardado =.= não estamos na aula ¬¬ Pode falar comigo *Dá um pesco-tapa*

Heero: Itaaaaiii Acha que eu não sei que você NÃO me ama? Eu sei muito bem que você ME DESPREZA TTooTT *sai correndo em círculos*

Autora: =.= essa não, crise agora não =.=/ *Estica o pé*

Heero: *Tropeça e cai* ITAAAAIIIIIIIII

Autora: ¬¬ Baka

Heero: MALIGNA!

Miliardo: Amorzinho *-*

Heero: Mili *-*

Autora: Bandigay ¬¬ *Olha para trás, os outros estão assistindo ao show da Cher* EU MEREÇO!


	3. Capítulo 03

.

**Retratações**: Fic sem fins lucrativos. Não me pertencem MESMO nem tenho interesse em comprar seus direitos pelo E-bay o.o São animes... Que eu faria com animes? ¬¬ Se fossem de carne e osso aí a história seria outra uu/

.

* * *

.

**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – **_**Amores Possíveis**_

.

**Fanfic: **Retrato Falso

.

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Lemon, Yaoi, Romance

**Casais:** 3x4x3, 2x5x2 e menção a 6x1

**Censura: **M; +18

.

* * *

.

**Nota de Capítulo:** E assim se chega ao final. Espero que tenham gostado porque minha beta me proibiu de começar qq fic antes de terminar as 128127839218230983278291728 fics que eu tenho começadas, e eu tenho medo de morrer Ou ficar de castigo o.o ela é minha segunda mãe o.o/

Ou seja... Outra dessas só depois que eu terminar tudinho e ainda raspar o prato sem esquecer de comer todos os legumes uu/

Boa leitura 8D/

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 03 – Sem Palavras**

.

— Então quer dizer... — Sentia muita, muita vontade de socar aquela cara maldita. Aquele sorriso cínico de Duo realmente lhe irritava.

— Revival. — Disse sorrindo. Dando um passo para frente, mas sendo afastado por um Jabe. — Quatro vezes em cima do tapete da minha sala. — Sorriu cínico, tocando o próprio nariz com as luvas de boxe. Tentando um direto, mas vendo Duo se afastar rapidamente.

— E ele? — O moreno perguntou rindo antes de tentar um Uppercut (1). Acertando apenas a guarda alta do amigo.

— Ele o que? — Trowa perguntou, afastando Duo com um Jabe. Tomando distancia antes de se virar para as cordas. — Wufie? — Chamou, vendo o chinês que pulava corda lhe olhar. — Pode me passar o gatorade? — Pediu vendo-o caminhar até sua bolsa e pegar o drinque no bolso lateral. Jogando-lhe a garrafa. — Quer saber como ele é...

— Isso mesmo Trowa. Não se faça de desentendido, imbecil! — O moreno riu. Abaixando as cordas do ringue e saindo para pegar sua própria bebida. — Ele é bom de comer e ser comido? — Riu vendo o namorado parar de pular e lhe olhar incrédulo e rir logo em seguida. Desistindo de pular.

Trowa riu. Sentando-se na lona antes de fechar os olhos e dizer:

— Bem... Como posso colocar isso de uma maneira que não seja muito vulgar...

— Não dá Trô. — Wufei disse. Sentando-se em um banco e puxando Duo para seu colo. Vendo o namorado rir daquilo. — Sexo é vulgar. Não existe sexo entre damas e cavalheiros, só entre animais cara. Então? Ele é bom de cama?

— Hummm... — O jovem espanhol pareceu ponderar. Meneando a cabeça ao dizer. — De cama. De parede. De tapete. De pia da cozinha... — E riu vendo os amigos lhe olharem com certo espanto antes de caírem na risada. — Como passivo ele é uma loucura. Quente e deliciosamente demoníaco. Mas como ativo... — Rodou os olhos, vendo os amigos se encararem. — Acho que o "Loirinho Tímido" tem dupla personalidade. — Jogando a garrafa, ainda pela metade, em cima de Duo. Rindo ao vê-lo pegar a garrafa no ar.

Como o descreveria além de um lindo pecado árabe?

Iria arder no "mármore do inferno" por causa dele... E nem mesmo iria ligar.

.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.**  
**

Aquilo já havia deixado o nível de "transa casual" havia algum tempo. Já eram amantes e aquilo realmente lhe satisfazia.

O moreno gemia abraçado ao torso do amante. Sentindo-o ir fundo dentro de si. Tocando seu sexo com atenção. Enlouquecendo-o completamente... Os olhos verdes se apertaram ao sentir uma mordida mais forte em seu pescoço. O ritmo com que cavalgava sobre ele se tornando alucinante e arrebatador.

Não havia sequer uma área de seu corpo que não estivesse marcada. Ou do corpo dele.

— OHHH Quatre... — O moreno gemia sôfrego. As costas curvadas. Os lábios abertos em concha, sugando o ar afoito. O corpo alcançando o limite. Explodindo em um orgasmo arrebatador antes que caíssem ambos deitados na cama.

O corpo de Trowa caindo sobre o de Quatre. Os lábios de ambos se encontrando suaves após a violência do contato e do desejo. Estavam realmente cansados, mas aquilo era diferente de qualquer outro cansaço. Não era ruim, muito pelo contrário. Aquecia ao coração de ambos.

Não havia, naquele momento, a necessidade de ir embora. Nem mesmo parecia haver a necessidade de qualquer palavra ou movimento. Tudo estava bom do jeito que estava. Com Quatre dentro de Trowa. As respirações soando juntas e leves e aquele sorriso bobo pregado nos lábios de ambos.

— Estamos em qual encontro Trowa? — A voz suave de Quatre ecoou, sentindo-o se mover. Rolar para o lado e lhe puxar para um abraço.

— Contando com a Starbucks ou sem contar com ela? — O moreno perguntou rindo. Sentindo o amante se aconchegar em seu peito e, assim, acabada a luxuria, ele voltava a ser o mesmo ser calmo, de voz baixa e riso suave de antes.

— Sem a Starbucks. — Disse convicto. Fechando os olhos e inspirando o cheiro que estava na pele do outro. O cheiro de Trowa, misturado ao suor e ao cheiro de sexo. — Aquilo foi apenas desejo e sexo. — Riu meneando a cabeça. Mordendo o peito do maior.

— Sem a Starbucks estamos no nosso oitavo encontro. — O jovem advogado disse acariciando as costas do outro. Fazendo-o rir com aquilo. — Acho que deixou de ser apenas desejo e sexo, né?

— Se tornou romance? — O loirinho perguntou lançando-lhe um olhar baixo. Aconchegando a cabeça no peito dele e se atravessando na cama de forma espaçosa. — Um romance que começou apenas como sexo? — Sorria. Os olhos azuis profundos lhe lançando dúvidas que talvez nem mesmo existissem.

Coisas da sua cabeça.

— Romances começam na nossa imaginação, não é mesmo? Para mim começou quando vi um "loirinho tímido" entrar na sala da monitoria. Mas acho que meu romance foi criado em cima de uma imagem falsa. — Riu vendo-o lhe encarar confuso. — Devia reclamar na justiça por ter comprado sua imagem de bom moço, mas descoberto um demônio... Caso eu preferisse bons moços claro.

— Ei! — Quatre protestou batendo de qualquer jeito no peito do outro. Rindo e o fazendo rir. — Não vem com essa. Eu sou um bom moço. Um santo, quase virgem... — Disse fechando os olhos como se falasse sério. Erguendo um dedo quase explicativo. — Sou um bom moço de família, deflorado por um espanhol maníaco sexual. Não notou como fico vermelho com qualquer insinuação? — Riu virando-se na cama. Ficando de quatro para poder engatinhar sobre ele. O corpo magro e levemente definido se colocando sobre o corpo de Trowa. As pernas ladeando seus quadris. O membro flácido tocando ao do moreno. — Sou quase uma moça recatada...

E Trowa riu. Puxando-o para um beijo intenso. A mão se pousando sobre os quadris do loirinho enquanto sentia-o se mover sobre si. Incitando-lhe. Se insinuando para o amante.

— Um rapaz puro, huh? — Trowa brincou, correndo as mãos pelo lado completamente nu do rapaz. Parando sobre sua coxa e apertando aquela carne branca e macia. — Quase um frei... Um homem santo...? — Perguntou, vendo-o acenar positivamente enquanto continuava a rebolar sobre seu quadril. Excitando-o novamente.

— Puro e inocente... — Sorriu, encurvando-se sobre ele e tomando aos dois membros juntos com uma só mão. Começando a manipulá-los. — Tão puro quanto à vodka... — Beijou os lábios entreabertos de seu espanhol. Ouvindo-o gemer alto. Os dedos apertando suas coxas como se segurassem ao próprio autocontrole. — E como dizem no meio dos advogados... Inocente até que provem o contrário... Você quer provar se sou inocente ou não?

E junto com um ofego, o sorriso de ambos se alargava.

— Se deixar, vou provar e repetir...

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

.

— Ainda sofrendo com a tese? — A voz curiosa de Trowa ecoou ao ouvido de Quatre. Os braços lhe envolvendo carinhosamente o pescoço. Um beijo suave sendo depositado em seu maxilar. Seguido de uma mordidinha leve que o fez rir.

— Sabe muito bem que não, engraçadinho. — Ele se virou. Tirando os olhos da tela de seu notebook e beijando suavemente aos lábios do namorado. — Me mataria se ainda estivesse sofrendo por ela Trowa. — Riu girando a cabeça e puxando o advogado para se sentar em seu colo. Beijando carinhosamente seus lábios. — Seis meses empacado seria demais, não?

E o moreno sorriu diante daquilo, voltando a enlaçar ao pescoço do loirinho. Beijando-o novamente.

— Pretende fazer algo nesse feriado Quatre? — Perguntou sorrindo. Mordendo o lábio inferior ao notar que ele meneava um não lento com a cabeça. — Quer comemorar a ação de graças comigo e minha família? Minha mãe pediu para te chamar... Sei que você é muçulmano, mas...

— Adoraria. — Cortou-o, notando o ar espantado de Trowa. Sabia que ele não esperava por aquela resposta.

Nunca haviam tocado mais diretamente no assunto, não era como se fossem fanáticos religiosos. Mas havia sim uma diferença de visões.

— Minha mãe vai adorar... — O moreno sorriu, sentando-se melhor sobre o colo de Quatre. Ladeando seu corpo e sentando completamente de frente para ele. — Sabe como ela te adora... — Sorriu lascivo. — O anjinho que ensinou ao filho desnaturado dela o como ser um bom menino. Comprometido com Deus... — Riu beijando-o longamente. Mergulhando os dedos nos cabelos loiros. — O padre disse que há demônios que se vestem de anjos de luz, sabia? — Riu olhando dentro dos olhos azuis dele.

— Esses padres... — Quatre riu, beijando-o calmamente. Passeando a mão pela coxa do namorado. — Sempre estragando meus disfarces...

— Vamos ter que comprar vinho para levar...

— Acha melhor levar algo para comer também? — O árabe perguntou sorrindo. Segurando o queixo de Trowa, Sentindo-o se agarrar ao seu corpo.

— Pra que? — Riu. — Mi madre vai fazer comida para um batalhão... E se estiver com fome depois... Sempre pode me comer.

— Tarado... — Quatre riu. Beijando-o com desejo.

— Seis meses de namoro amor... Aprendi com o melhor... — Falou acariciando seus cabelos claros. — Me apaixonei pelo loirinho quietinho da monitoria... Mas foi esse demônio vestido de anjo quem me roubou todo o bom senso. Uma linda imagem falsa. Propaganda enganosa... Eu amo um engodo. — Riu beijando-o novamente. Deixando o rosto desaparecer na curva de seu pescoço. — Posso viver com isso.

.

**FIM**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:  
**

1: Uppercut = Golpe do boxe, é o gancho de baixo, visa atingir o queixo e levar a nocaute.

.

**Notas Finais:**

Autora: uu Issaê! RAPA TODO MUNDO FORA que acabou a viadagi aquêeee! *mode faxineira on varrendo todo mundo pra fora*

Quatre: Quíço? Ma endoideceu de vez? O.o vai nos colocar pra fora? Disse chega de "viadagi"? Parou de escrever Yaoi? Virou desses certinhos preconceituosos... Se é que isso existe...

Trowa: Calma, amor... Olha o estresse... *faz massagem*

Quatre: Mas amooorrrrrrr...

Autora: QUÊEEEEEE MANÉ PAREI O QUÊEEEE? Viram a bagunça que vocês deixaram? *aponta pra tudo que os dois destruíram transando* quem vai arrumar isso? Você?

Quatre: Ops... Esqueci que tenho hora na manicure... ^.~

Autora: Trowa?

Trowa: o.o? *olha o pulso sem relógio* mas veja só que horas são... tenho audiência em uma causa agora... *some*

Autora: Sabia =-=... *amarra o lenço na cabeça, coloca o avental e pega vassoura, esfregão, aspirador de pó e espanador* Sobrou pra mim mesmo =.=/ *olha pros leitores* GERAL VAZANDO DAQUÊEEE QUE EU TENHO FAXINA PRA FAZER... ò.ó""" *começa a limpar e vai longe com isso...*

.

* * *

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

**Foi muito divertido escrever essa fic e nossa organização quer avisar que nenhum vocábulo da língua portuguesa saiu ferido nessas ultimas notas ^^/**

**Nos vemos novamente algum dia... Em breve, eu espero.**

**Kissu e *some***

.

**

* * *

**

**DESAFIO GW 2010 – **_**AMORES POSSÍVEIS**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

Você acabou de ler: **Retrato Falso**

**Leia também: **

(1) Algo que falta  
(2) All That You Can't Leave Behind.  
(3) Caffe Esmeralda  
(4) Catch My Breath  
(5) Dreams of Rainy Days  
(6) Fragrâncias  
(7) Futile Resistance  
(8) New perspective  
(9) On the Road  
(10) Tácito  
(11) Verdadeira História dos Dragões Míticos, A

**E vote! XD**

.

* * *

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

.

1) O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _**Desafio**_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

4) **As leitoras deverão votar em todas as 1****2**** fanfics obrigatoriamente.**

5) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

.

a) **Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b) **Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c) **Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

* * *

**Observação:**

Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso.

Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um.

Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

* * *

.

**REFORÇO: ****VOCÊ DEVE VOTAR EM TODAS AS FANFICS PARA SEU VOTO SER COMPUTADO AO FINAL.**

.

Acesse o Blog, o endereço está no nosso proflie

Dúvidas? Entre em contato, o e-mail também está no profile


End file.
